coromonfandomcom-20200213-history
Handbooks
Handbooks are guides that are given to the player at the beginning of the game, right before selecting a difficulty. Difficulty Handbook "We all have difficulties" Difficulty Trainers looking for a challenge may consider using a difficulty other than the Normal difficulty. But what exactly does that entail? This book will explain all the rules for the different difficulties. If you can't decide after reading this book, it is recommended that you choose the Normal difficulty. Easy This difficulty is for trainers who take it easy: *Coromon will fully restore their HP when they level up. No more backtracking! *Shop items are 50% cheaper *When one of your Coromon faints, you don't need to use a special revive item, instead you can feed it any healing Cake. Normal This difficulty is for the regular experience: *No extra rules are applied. Hard This difficulty is for trainers who want a challenge: *If one of your Coromon faints it will leave your Squad, heeding the call of the wild, it returns to its habitat. *You can't escape from any battle; real trainers stand up for themselves. Insane The most challenging difficulty. In addition to the rules of the Hard difficulty, these rules also apply: *You can't use any Recall items, forcing you to travel through Coromon habitats. *You may only catch the first Coromon you encounter in each area, and if it faints or flees, you're out of luck. Though you are free to capture any Perfect Coromon. Condition handbook "A handy handbook explaining all conditions" Burn When a Coromon suffers a burn, it will take a small amount of damage per round. Due to its pain, the Coromon gets agitated and increases its Speed, in hopes of ending the battle sooner. Shocked A jolt of electricity can shock a Coromon. This causes the Coromon to be unable to move now and then. The Coromon also suffers from lowered Speed, since the electricity running through its body is affecting its muscles. Cursed If someone placed a curse on your Coromon, you better act fast! Perhaps there is a witch doctor around? The Coromon will lose a considerable amount of its HP each round, and will faint in four rounds if no action is taken. Poison A Coromon suffering from poison will need an antidote as soon as possible. The poison seeping in its veins will cause the Coromon to lose some HP every round in a battle, and will faint within eight rounds. Sleep Is your Coromon taking a forced nap? Don't worry! Your Coromon will surely wake up from its sleep within a few turns. You could also feed your sleeping Coromon a Cafi Cake, or try yelling very loud. Or you could let your Coromon get some neccesary rest: while asleep it will restore 25% SP each turn. Freeze Did your Coromon get too cool? A frozen Coromon luckily has a chance to thaw out and still perform its skill. However while being frozen solid, the Coromon has a lowered Defense and Special Defense. Coromon handbook "A travel journal: my journey across Velva" The world of Velva Many years ago, when I first travelled to Velva, I was astounded by the many climates the region has to offer. I got curious, and I wanted to see if I could discover new Coromon in these areas. I decided to set out on an expedition, and will describe my findings in this journal. Types of Coromon On my expedition throughout the different areas of Velva, I discovered that specific types are attracted to these specific areas. For example, most of the Sand Coromon I saw were living in the desert. In total I have been able to distinguish 7 different types amongst a total of 118 unique species during my expedition. Types of Skills I have also found that specific Skills have types, which are not always the same as the types of Coromon. I have discovered 6 of these types, and will call these types Skill Types. Like all Types, Skill Types differ in their effectiveness depending on the type of Coromon they are used on. Type effectiveness How these 7 Coromon Types and 6 Skill Types interact together, is quite complex. But I did discover how each type interacts with the other, something each trainer should be aware of. So I've summarized these discoveries in a manual, the Type Manual. I will make sure every new trainer will obtain one of these handbooks during their training.